


A Little Hush

by blxe_txlip



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Other, kinda idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxe_txlip/pseuds/blxe_txlip
Summary: Yuta x reader engage in some exhibtionism





	A Little Hush

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo. this is the first thing I’ve written in literal years so I hope u enjoy :) I may or may not post on tumblr in the future

“Yuta, I don’t know if I look good,” you whined. Smoothing down your hair, you looked in the mirror, the familiar feeling of insecurity hurling towards you. Fuck, you hated looking at yourself; you hated people looking at you even more, including the love your life, Nakamoto Yuta. Bless his soul times a thousand because he tried to understand how you felt without making bullshit statements. “Yutaaaaaa!” Your boyfriend poked his head from around the corner, his bright red anime hair as you called it, wet and dripping from his shower. 

“You look fine my princess,” he says, the pet name rolling off his tongue with ease. Your face goes hot. “We’re just having dinner with my dad. That’s it. Nothing fancy.” The pastel pink dress you wore sat above your knees, the straps thin. On your feet were a pair of black wedges. Your face was painted with the most expensive makeup money could buy despite pleading with Yuta he didn’t need to get it. Smoothing down your hair again, you sighed. Of course Yuta was right but you still felt uncomfortable. 

“Fine. But hurry, we don’t want to be late.”

A small chuckle emitted from Yuta. You hear him rummaging around in the closet. “Please, my father is old. He’s lost any concept of time.” He emerges looking delicious - a slim fit white dress shirt tucked into a pair of tight black jeans. His face was free of any makeup; you could see the tired lines he desperately hid during performances and promo tours. Lastly, he slipped on a pair of Gucci boots. 

“You look like the Japanese Harry Styles and honestly I’m not mad about it,” you tell him. Yuta smiled smuggly as he shook his shoulders in a suggestive manner. “Oh fuck off, Nakamoto.” You both giggle as you walk towards the door. 

Upon arriving, Yuta squeezed your hand reminding you there was nothing to worry about. The warm Osaka breeze made you shiver slightly due to nerves. Knocking on the wooden door, a man Yuta’s height with graying hair opened the door. “Yuta-chan?” The man said looking over you and your boyfriend. 

“Hi father!” Yuta greeted in his native Japanese. Mr. Nakamoto and Yuta engaged in a bone crushing hug. Yuta’s dad stepped back and admired at how big and beautiful his boy had gotten since moving to South Korea to start his singing career. You hear his dad tell him that seeing him on tv and magazines isn’t as good as seeing him in the flesh. After their reunion, Yuta introduces you to his dad. 

“Hello,” you greet bowing slightly. “My name is ___.” 

“Ahh no bow, no bow!” his father insisted in broken English. “Japan children don’t follow old rule.” You smile and Yuta rolls his eyes. “Come, I eat. You two ready?” The two of you nod, slipping off shoes and putting on house slippers. The three of you walk towards the kitchen where the smell of different spices and vegetables hit your nostrils. Sitting down, Yuta sat across from you, making you slightly annoyed. You were like a toddler - always touching Yuta in one or another. But little did you know, Yuta had a different plan in mind. As you were being served, the three of you talked about every and any thing. At one point, you took a sip of water when you felt Yuta’s foot slide up your leg. Choking, Yuta feigned concern as his foot kept caressing you. You reached down to push his foot off of you. Yuta let his foot fall before returning it to where it was. Then you felt his ankle cross over yours. You glared at him over your glass; Yuta batted his eyelashes innocently. 

Dinner ended with cake. You were stuffed silly as was Yuta. Mr. Nakamoto got up to do clear the table. “No! Don’t. I’ll do it. Go relax.” you offered. 

“You guest!” Mr. Nakamoto said. You waved him off as he shuffled to get his newspaper and sit in the living room. He turned on the evening news and began to read. Yuta kept looking at you like you were his prey and you wanted to smack him.  
“Stop staring at me,” you said as the sink filled with hot water. Yuta placed the rest of the dirty dishes on the counter and came around to you. You began to wash the dishes when you felt Yuta’s chest against your back. 

“I can’t when you look so fucking good.” His voice was beginning to get husky as were your panties getting damp. He reached up and grabbed both of your breasts, squeezing them. “Why would you wear something like this knowing it would drive me to do this?” Yuta kisses the side of your neck before trailing up to nip your earlobe. You felt your nipples harden as he kept nibbling at your ear. Your hips involuntarily pushed back and you felt his rapidly growing dick. 

“Yuta....” 

He reached inside your dress and cupped your breasts again, this time tugging and rolling your nipples between his skilled fingers. Removing one hand from your breast, he reached underneath your dress and stroke your quickly damping core. “Fuck, you’re wet already?” Yuta says as if he doesn’t know what he does to you when he’s like this. 

Biting back a moan, he rubs a finger over your clothed clit before finding your hole and digging his finger in. “Yuta. Yuta!” your knees become weak as he alternates his movements. “Your dad, fuck!” Yuta slides your panties to the side, slipping a finger in your pussy. Pumping his finger in and out, he kisses the corner of your mouth. Jolting forward, soap water splashes on the counter. 

“Don’t worry about him. His time in the military ruined his hearing.” 

You didn’t care; you weren’t about to fuck in Mr. Nakamoto’s kitchen because your boyfriend is horny. “Let me finish the dishes then we can continue.” Yuta kisses the side of your mouth again before agreeing. Again, little did you know, Yuta had other plans. He removed his finger and walking back slightly. You sighed, returning your attention back to the dishes. You didn’t hear Yuta slide down to the floor. You felt a slight breeze as your dress was lifted higher. “What the fuck?” as he slid down your panties around your ankles. You were about to protest when Yuta dived forward, burying his face between your thighs, tongue lazily licking the hood of your clit. Gasping, you jolt forward again causing more water to spill on the counter. Holding your hips, Yuta began licking your wet pussy like he hadn’t eaten in months. As you tried to keep your composure, Yuta removed one hand and spread your lower lips apart. Slipping both his index and middle fingers inside you, he licked and sucked at you with such intensity you quickly became a moaning mess. You put a hand over your mouth as you rode Yuta’s face chasing your orgasm.

“Baby,” Yuta grunted as he pulled away to admire your wet pussy. “Look at you, becoming undone so fast.” Part of you wanted to kick him in the dick but he dived right back in, sucking your clit and spanking you lightly. 

“Yuta? Are staying the night?” your arousal was so loud it was rumbling in your ears that you barely heard Mr. Nakamoto. 

You felt Yuta’s teeth slightly graze you as he removed himself from your wet core. “No, father. We’re going back to the hotel,” he responds. Yuta’s dad grunted back.

Your chest rose and fell in quick succession, wondering when the fuck Yuta would finish was he started. He must’ve read your mind because he dived right back into eating you out. Dunking the last utensil in the soapy water, Yuta licked you fast before poking his tongue in your hole before going back to licking. He repeated the motions over and over until you fell apart, riding his face like your life depended on it. Hand over your mouth, you moaned as soft as you could as came, creaming his lips. Aftershocks hit you as Yuta licked you still. You reach behind you, pushing him away feeling over stimulated. A cocky grin graced his lips as he licked them, “delicious as always, princess.” He helped you put your panties back on and straighten your dress. 

“You are such a dick!” You tell him. Yuta nods as is if to say ‘yeah I am but you love me.’ You lean in to kiss him. Yuta parts his lips and you two take part of a semi heavy make out session with tongues sliding in and out of each other’s mouths. You reach and run your fingers through his hair. You find a small section of hair and yank causing him to groan against your mouth. You do it again, making Yuta press his hips against yours. He begins to circle his hips while grabbing your ass, trying to get you as close to him as humanly possible. Snaking your brand between both of your bodies, you palm at his hard dick through his jeans. 

“Princess,” he pulls back, groaning. You continue to palm at him when you surprise him by giving him a light squeeze. His forehead knocks against yours, his breath warm. Kissing his lips then his neck, your whisper in his ear. 

“Take me home so I can make you feel good, daddy.” 

Yuta groans again and pulls away. “Okay, dad, I think we’re gonna go now.” You bite your lip as Yuta adjusts himself. The three of you exchange goodbyes before Yuta pulls you to the car. “The fuck was that? ‘Daddy?’ You know that makes me want to bend you over and fuck you senseless.” He starts the engine and tears out of his dad’s neighborhood. 

Smiling you, rub the inside of his thigh as he speeds through he streets of Osaka. “I know. So do it. Daddy.” Yuta groans loud over the roar of the engine and steps on the gas to take you home.


End file.
